


Snippets and Ficlets

by dapatty



Series: that werewolf!verse [9]
Category: Bandom, Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some snapshots out of the werewolf!verse.  Stand alone cuddle fair for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets and Ficlets

**In the Company of a Werewolf**

Tennessee was nice in the fall. Disgustingly beautiful, Gerard thought. The leaves were just beginning to change and there was that little bite to the air. A crispness and promise of wood smoke fire on the wind, hearth calling. Winter was just around the bend and would visit these hills. They wouldn't where he called home now, in California. Los Angeles didn't have time for seasons. The light had that late evening glow in the trees. 

He was in Tennessee because Bob had invited him. Invited him and Lindsey and Bandit to his home outside of Nashville when Gerard had said it would be good to get out of town for awhile. Somewhere that wasn't any of the usual places. 

Bandit was gleefully laughing as Bob's black labrador chased her, tail wagging. She had grass in her hair and mud on the knees of her tights. Linds was laughing too as she chased them both. Gerard couldn't stop smiling at them as he sat on his log next to Bob as Bob tossed another log on the fire.

"Thanks for this," Gerard said, eyes never leaving his two girls. He and Bob hadn't been on the best terms there for a while. He was glad they had fixed it. Fixed it enough that he could be here now with his family and have this perfectly calm and peaceful moment.

"You haven't even had s’mores yet," Bob shrugged.

"Yeah, well," Gerard looked over at Bob, "S'mores are just a bonus."

"You're a total sap Way," Bob said very seriously, but there was a smile in the corner of his mouth. 

"Totally," Gerard smiled and couldn't stop laughing when Bandit and the lab tackled Bob to the ground.

 

***

**The Importance of Forced Cuddles**   
_Or how Bob will never tell Brendon and Frank that he secretly enjoys cuddle time._

"Napping accomplished," Frank announced coming back into the living room from the nursery.

"Cookies are in the oven," Brendon beams rubbing at a bit of flour on his noise. Bob doesn't have the heart to tell him about the spot of batter on his forehead. Frank beats him to it anyway.

"C'mere," Frank reaches for Brendon's forehead. Instead of wiping it off with a finger like a normal person, Frank went up on tiptoes and licked it off.

"That's disgusting," Bob said and frowned, mainly to keep from smiling.

"You love it," Frank said with a cheeky grin.

"You do" Brendon beamed. "You love it enough to cuddle with it."

"I do not." Bob denied.

"Lies!" Frank said, running over to the couch and wrapping himself around Bob like a very enthusiastic octopus as Brendon burrowed under his arm and tucked in.

"Yep." Brendon said settling.

Bob let out a deep sigh, trying his best not to smile and said, "if you want me to get the cookies out of the oven when they're done, I'll be dropping both of you on the floor.

"I couldn't give two shits," Frank said, pulling a blanket over them.

"It's totally nap-snuggle time until the cookies are done," Brendon decided.

"Fine." Bob said and let himself smile a little.

***

  
**The Morning After**

Frank was just the right temperature. Not too hot and not too cold. His toes were uncovered but he had them half tucked against Bob's calf. Bob had his arm draped over Frank and half on Jamia, like he was keeping them safe in his sleep. Keeping track of them so they didn't wander off.

Frank had his nose tucked into the crook of Jamia's neck. He was floating in that feeling of sleep and awake. Then Lily started to cry over the baby monitor. Frank groaned.

"Not it," Jamia said.

"Me neither,"Bob said. "I'm a guest and guests don't have to get the babies the first morning shift."

"But I'm in the middle!" Frank protested.

"Tough shit" Jamia said.

"Seconded" Bob rumbled, his beard tickling Frank's back.

"You are both assholes." Frank muttered sliding out of bed. "I'm never letting you ravage me again. "

"Yes dear," Jamia rolled over and tucked into Bob's side as Bob silently chuckled.

He'd be a little mad but he just couldn't be. Not after it had taken so long for Bob to finally come here and be family again. He'd even take the weird werewolf shit. Besides, he was totally gonna snuggle his way back between then after he'd taken care if the girls.

***

**Bob's time of the month.**

 

Bob was finding it hard to find his Zen today. It was also not helping that Frank was trying to climb him like a tree. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. Normally, even the wolf would be all over taking advantage of such a wiggly Frank. 

He unceremoniously dumped Frank into the floor, knocking a cymbal over in the process. Ray frowned the deep frown of someone disturbing his creative process. 

"I'm gonna go," Bob announced. 

"And I'll-." Frank started but Bob cut him off. Frank looked a little perplexed, but patient. Little fucker knew when he needed to give Bob space where wolf shit was concerned and when he needed to push and trusted Bob to tell him. 

"Stay here," Bob grumbled, quickly exiting and turning his phone back on in time to catch Brendon's call. 

"Do you feel more crazy than usual?" Brendon asked. "Like, a lot crazy?" He sounded as unsettled as Bob felt. 

"Actually, yeah." Bob admitted. 

"Spence reckons that it's because of the blue moon," Brendon sighed. 

"Shit, he's probably right." Bob pinched the top of his nose trying to alleviate the headachy feeling he was having. He simply felt awful. He just wanted to curl up with pack and to try not to think about anything. "So, wanna go to Charlie's?"

"Fuck yes. Pick me up?" Brendon sounded relieved. 

"Be right there," Bob agreed. 

So that's how they ended up in a makeshift pile on Charlie's couch with Brendon tucked under Bob's chin. It was nice to smell another wolf. Calming. And the leg of lamb Ted was roasting probably helped a little too. 

“I have Duck Dynasty on the dvr,” Charlie declared, tucking himself in next to Bob.

“Why?” Bob asked, because how random.

“Because,” Charlie said simply like that explained it. With Charlie it kind of did. 

Bob let the smells and feel of pack and home wash over him and felt something inside of him uncoil.


End file.
